Remembrance: Fire and Ice
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: Sasuke is sad and cold and damn near lifeless on a certain dreary anniversary. But the right touch in the right place just may bring him back to fiery life. KibaSasu REPOSTED


**Konnichi wa!**

**No – you're not seeing things. This story DOES look VERY familiar.**

**That's because it's the first chapter in my Oneshot series – Selling Out.**

**Meh – what can I say? I had this urge to repost all of these oneshots by themselves. What can I say? I'm a dork with nothing better to do. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Remembrance – Fire and Ice **

He emerged in the bar that chilly winter night, brushing the snow off his body. His keen eyes saw a familiar braid of black at the corner of the bar.

"Hey Uchiha."

Those two words were soft – barely a murmur, but the other ninja still heard. His head turned slightly to see the other, black eyes flashing.

"Hey Inuzuka," he replied gently. The dog lover took a seat beside him.

"You're looking sad, Uchiha," he commented. The other shrugged, holding his glass loosely in one hand and staring off absentmindedly.

"And?" He replied. Kiba thought for a moment and clucked his tongue, blinking at the Uchiha.

"I thought you had gotten out of your angsty ways, Uchiha?" Kiba asked playfully. The Uchiha shrugged again.

"Sometimes it comes back…" his voice was soft – sad – barely a murmur. Kiba was concerned immediately.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" He asked quietly. The other looked at him. He had been there for a while – Kiba could tell – but the Uchiha looked at him with deadly intelligence.

_Okay, so the alcohol isn't doing it…_

"Why do you care?" The Uchiha asked softly. Kiba shrugged.

"You're my teammate – isn't that enough?" The Uchiha surveyed him for a moment and then looked away. Kiba sighed, feeling the silent anguish pour out of the Uchiha. It made his heart hurt to see him like that for some reason. He stood up.

"C'mon Uchiha – let's go." He set a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. The dog lover didn't know what he was doing – or why the Uchiha agreed to follow him. But like the dogs he loved, Kiba could tell what was wrong with the Uchiha.

He was lonely. Ever since he had returned from Orochimaru – which was about two years ago – the village of Konoha did its best to ignore him. Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi had accepted him back, but they were all on a mission together. Tsunade hadn't allowed the Uchiha to go, since it was close to Sound's old hideout.

Now it was nearly New Year's, and all the Uchiha received were glares and shuns.

Hey, it had been worse at Christmas – Naruto had gotten a serious virus and was put in quarantine, and Sakura and Kakashi had to take care of him.

No room for the Uchiha – he didn't even get presents.

And he had actually GAVE them something… if you can count saving their lives a present…

No one dared say anything to him, however. It was a deep wound that the Uchiha had made upon the Fire Country – Konoha especially. The village was still perfectly aware of the power that resided in the Uchiha's hands – in his eyes. They might have been too afraid to say anything, but they weren't cowardly enough to not hate him.

Just like Naruto all those years ago, when he was shunned by the village because of the Kyuubi.

But the Uchiha was surely taking it a lot better than the blonde had, staying silent and cold as the murmurs broke out and the glares were shot in his direction, successfully ignoring them all throughout the day. Talking to no one – speaking to no one – the Uchiha was something of a mute.

They said nothing for a moment as they exited the bar, their feet crunching rhythmically in the snow.

"Where are we going?" The Uchiha asked softly. One would believe he was timid if not for the glares of death he could shoot out at will. Kiba shrugged.

"My place, where else?" The Uchiha looked up at him, his eyes only showing slight curiosity. The look reminded Kiba strangely of a child. The Uchiha's long bangs outlined his face cutely, swaying with his walk. The look was strangely innocent, but Kiba knew it was just cliché.

_How can he be innocent when his hands are stained with the blood of literally thousands…? _

"You live alone then?" The Uchiha's question – however soft it had been – drew the dog lover out of his thoughts. Kiba looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yep – I have for around four years." The Uchiha nodded absent-mindedly but said nothing. They walked in silence for a while.

Kiba stopped at a small house with a huge backyard, a little pond at the back. They were outside downtown Konoha now – there were more houses than apartments here. Silently, Kiba opened the small gate and walked onto the path.

His white pup – Akamaru – now a fully-grown dog – bounded forward, barking a hello to Kiba before running to the Uchiha. Kiba whirled.

"Ah! Be careful Uchiha! Akamaru –!" he broke off, staring. "Uh…"

Akamaru wasn't attacking the Uchiha. In fact, Akamaru wasn't doing anything violent at all! He was sitting calmly by the Uchiha's side. The Uchiha's hand was on Akamaru's head, scratching softly. His eyes – still coal black – stared at Kiba intently – alertly.

_That's strange. He only does that to people who –_

"Is something wrong Inuzuka?" The Uchiha's quiet question snapped Kiba out of it. He shook his head.

"No. C'mon." He turned and walked up to the door, unlocking it. The Uchiha stepped inside quietly, Akamaru padding in behind him. As Kiba took off his coat, the Uchiha murmured something.

"It's warm in here."

But it wasn't a complaint – it was merely a statement – as Kiba knew perfectly well. He turned.

The Uchiha hadn't removed his coat – nor made any motion to move it. His hands were clasping the flesh right above his elbows, his legs stiff as he looked around. Kiba blinked at his words.

"Yeah… and?" The Uchiha didn't look at him. He shrugged.

"It's just…" he was quiet. "Nice…" Kiba was beginning to become confused.

"What? Isn't your place warm?" The Uchiha turned to him and gave a small, strained smile. Kiba was surprised to realize how much that look pained him.

_Kiba, what's wrong with you?_

"No, not really." The Uchiha was answering his question softly. "My place is never warm – it's always freezing." Kiba blinked.

"But don't you have a heater?" A small nod.

"Yes. I use it, but it never seems to make any difference. It's always freezing cold – like the warmth is being sucked away." Kiba shrugged.

"Well, I guess what they say is true." The Uchiha blinked.

"What? What's true?" His voice was soft. Kiba looked at him, wanting to see the other's reaction.

"The house reflects what the owner really is on the inside."

_**You're made of ice Uchiha. Everybody hates you. **_

The unspoken words hung thick in the air.

The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly and he looked away, hurt apparent in his eyes and the grip his had on his arms tightened.

_**It's true, dammit. **_

The silent reply hung even heavier.

Kiba began to regret saying that. When the Uchiha spoke again after a few moments of silence, it was soft… weak. It struck Kiba harder than he thought possible.

_Dammit Kiba – why are you being affected by this Uchiha so badly?_

"No… I don't… want… to be like that…" the shorter ninja murmured softly. "I don't want… to be that person… whom everyone is happy that they're gone – that no one grieves when they leave – that no one cares for. I mean –" he broke off, closing his eyes. "I would deserve it – but that doesn't stop it from being any less painful." Kiba blinked in understanding.

"You're not really dealing well with the shunning at all, are you?" He asked gently. The Uchiha swallowed.

"I've had to hide how I truly feel my entire life." He raised his head and gave Kiba a sad, tired smile. "THAT… is nothing new to me."

_Ah – God, what's wrong with me? My heart feels like it's about to crack! FUCK! What the hell is with the Uchiha? _

Kiba heard himself say,

"Well, what I'm feeling now is completely new to ME."

He has no idea why he did whatever the hell he did after that.

In two large strides he was in front of the Uchiha. The shorter one dropped his arms to the side in uncertainty and took a small step back, his coal eyes wide.

"Inuzuka –"

"There ARE people who would be sad, idiot," Kiba snapped, cutting the Uchiha off. "Are you that fuckin' blind? Even with the Sharingan?"

Before the Uchiha could comply, Kiba's arms were around his waist and the Uchiha's lips were pressed into his own, the dog lover's powerful arms crushing the Sharingan-user to him.

Kiba knew he was dead – he knew the Uchiha would never allow anyone to touch him like this – not after what Itachi had put him through – but Kiba – being the dog-brained idiot he is – didn't care at the moment. He really didn't care about ANYTHING really. All his thoughts were focused on the body in his arms.

The dog lover had been right – he WAS cold. The Uchiha's lips were freezing against his own, the shorter one's body was ice – even through the heavy coat – Kiba could feel it. The Sharingan-user had no body heat whatsoever.

_God, he shouldn't even be alive. _Then another thought –

_I want him – NOW. _

Kiba begged for entrance into the other's mouth, and it was granted.

The Uchiha's mouth was an entirely different story. Kiba thought the Uchiha's lips were cold, but they were nothing compared to the moist cavern he now freely explored.

The Uchiha's mouth was so cold it burned. It made Kiba shiver.

_God, how is this guy still STANDING?_

Then Kiba realized that HE himself was warm – he could feel his own heat in the other's mouth.

_Icy flames…_

Then he realized something else. He realized what kept the Uchiha from tearing away and blasting him with a Chidori.

He wanted the heat – he needed the warmth – he craved it. He wanted so dearly to get the flame needed to melt away the icy walls around his soul.

And then the slow-brained dog-loving idiot realized how intensely he wanted to give it to him.

Kiba made the kiss deeper, crushing the Uchiha against him and shoving his tongue down the other's throat, as if trying to meld together with the Uchiha.

The shorter ninja replied with a will, his hands on Kiba's shoulders.

_God, so warm…_

They broke apart, gasping. After a moment, the Uchiha raised his head and smiled sadly at Kiba.

"You were right, weren't you?" His voice matched his expression.

"Yes, I was," Kiba admitted, sad he had said anything.

The Uchiha leaned forward into Kiba's embrace.

"But YOU'RE warm," he murmured, hearing Kiba's heart beat faster under his ear. Kiba grinned nervously.

"Yeah, and?" The Uchiha blinked and closed his eyes.

"It… surprised me," he commented. Kiba blinked, not understanding. "Your warmth… is different."

"Really? From who's?"

"Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. …Especially Naruto." Kiba blinked again.

"There are different kinds of warmth?"

"Yes. There's Naruto's kind – which is warmth so intense that it crashes inside of you and hurts. Sakura's is forceful, uncaring – and it seems to burn you alive. Kakashi's is a little too cool – it really doesn't seem to be there. I mean, you can look for it if you tried, but…" he snuggled closer into Kiba's chest. "Yours is different – comforting. It can be intense when it wants to be – but it's naturally laid-back, easy-going, but rarely lazy – kinda like its creator." Kiba could only stare at the black head.

"Wow – I never would've separated them all like that." The Uchiha managed a weak chuckle.

"When you're as cold as me, you tend to notice warmth when it comes." He tried to sound just a little happier, but Kiba didn't buy it.

"I don't think you're cold Uchiha," he said suddenly. "At least – not a heart." _Now what had possessed him to say that? _The Uchiha lifted his head to look at the dog lover.

"Call me Sasuke – the 'Uchiha' gets annoying. But what do you mean? What makes you think I'm not truly cold? When all of the signs are there?" Kiba shrugged.

"Then you have to call me Kiba. And I really don't know. I felt something inside of you, I guess." It was Sasuke's turn to blink.

"Really? Felt what?" Kiba looked down at him intently.

"I really don't know. Let me make sure…" he leaned down and caught Sasuke's lips again.

The warmth was gone – it was like Kiba's heat hadn't even been there – like it had simply been sucked away.

Sasuke responded immediately, leaning into the embrace.

Kiba hadn't been lying when he said he had felt something – it was small and weak – but it had been there. He was determined to find it again.

As it deepened, Kiba prayed that what he had felt had been real – that it was still there.

Then he felt it.

A spark. Feeble and weak, but still a spark, residing in the other's soul.

They pulled away, and Sasuke looked up at Kiba. He nodded.

"Yes – yes, it was there," he replied to the silent question. Sasuke's head cocked.

"Well, what was it?" The question – like the person – was quiet. Kiba shook his head.

"I don't know – it's too small – I can' tell." Sasuke blinked and leaned into him again.

Kiba literally felt the warmth being pulled away from him – he shuddered.

"I'm sorry," he heard Sasuke murmur. "I know I'm cold – I can't help it." Kiba inclined his head and kissed Sasuke's throat, feeling the life force beating underneath his lips.

"Well, maybe on the outside…" he smiled. "But I'm not quite sure about the INSIDE." Sasuke smirked ever so slightly, and an inkling of whom he used to be fizzled out.

"I never knew you were so… philosophical." Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Whoever said that?" He asked, leaning down to capture Sasuke's lips again. The shorter ninja was so light – Kiba could pick him up easily with one arm – but he felt power under that skin – he felt the power as the hands pushed against his shoulders, the fingers tracing the skin under his shirt.

Kiba slid his hands underneath the heavy coat, his gentle coaxing letting Sasuke slid his arms out of the coat, allowing it to pool to the floor at his feet.

Sasuke's arms seemed to come alive at the absence of weight as he took hold of Kiba's jaw, tracing the powerful muscles and playing along the skin on the dog lover's neck teasingly. Kiba felt pent up energy in those arms – aching to be released.

They separated, both gasping. Sasuke slumped against Kiba, his arms snug around Kiba's chest, his fingers tracing mindless circles on his back. Kiba's eyes widened when he found his fingers hooked under Sasuke's waistband, and he hurriedly pulled them away. Sasuke felt the movement.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked softly. Kiba stared at him. Sasuke's onyx eyes were half-closed and blank.

"You're alright with this? Even after Itach–?"

Sasuke silence him effectively, his cold lips pressing against Kiba's warm ones. Kiba – being the slow idiot he is – finally realized what Sasuke was saying.

_He WANTS this. _

Without another word, he replied powerfully to Sasuke's silent plea, crushing the other against him.

"Hurry," Sasuke begged breathlessly, his gasps hot in Kiba's mouth.

"C'mon," Kiba replied, taking hold of Sasuke's waist and leading him to the bedroom.

Everything just kind of flowed together after that.

The dog lover barely remembered taking off Sasuke's shirt and pants and boxers. His own clothes seemed to disappear under Sasuke's skillful fingers. His eyes were full of blackness when he pulled Sasuke's hair loose, running his fingers through the thick, smooth waterfall of black.

But he remembered clear as day how Sasuke felt under his fingertips.

It was like touching moonlight – soft and smooth and pale – but seemingly not there at all. The shorter ninja's skin was of milky white, smooth and flawless with no scars visible – if there were scars, Kiba didn't see them.

Kiba ran his fingers over the smooth, satin whiteness hesitantly, gently – as if too much pressure could shatter the perfection. Black onyx eyes blinked lazily at him.

_Don't be afraid, _breathed the Sharingan-user's fingers as they skated along Kiba's skin, leaving icy ghost trails that made Kiba shudder. _I can take whatever you can throw at me. _

Kiba's hesitance suddenly disappeared, and energy immediately began to pump through his body. His warmth washed over the iciness of Sasuke's body in pounding waves, trying to drive away the cold.

Sasuke clung to Kiba, feeling the heat dive into his body and welcoming it. The warmth of Kiba's breath – of his touch – of his body – made him delirious, soaking up the fire in Kiba's soul like one would the rays of the sun. He felt Kiba's body heating up.

Yet his own body stayed like ice, soaking up the heat of Kiba's soul and making it seemingly disappear.

He shuddered as Kiba trailed his tongue up his pale chest, scorching hot against the ice. It was then Sasuke wondered – was he truly made of ice? If there WAS fire in his soul, could Kiba feel it if he entered? Or would he shudder from the coldness that Sasuke was?

_Please God – let that not be true. _

He didn't want that – he truly DIDN'T. He didn't want to be one of those with ice for a heart – Orochimaru wasn't even like that, and he was one of the iciest people Sasuke knew. Even Itachi had fire inside of him – sparked by the Mangekyou Sharingan.

His grip on Kiba's shoulders tightened. Kiba immediately sensed his fear.

"Hush," he murmured. "It'll be okay." Sasuke's chest constricted with doubt. _Will it? _

Kiba spread the powerful legs, and kissed the cold lips one last time.

_**It'll be okay. **_

He slid into the Uchiha.

His sub-conscience was afraid – afraid that what he had felt before was just a fake – something he imagined only to comfort both himself and Sasuke.

And maybe it had been right. Kiba felt nothing.

No. He couldn't accept that. He pushed himself hilt deep, and Sasuke moved with him, groaning. The Uchiha's hands seemed to be everywhere at once upon the dog lover's torso.

_Please. _Kiba prayed. _Please let it be there. _

Still nothing. Cursing silently, he repeated the motion. He struck something inside of Sasuke.

The Uchiha cried out, and Kiba felt something wash over his entire body.

Warmth.

It was intense – terrifyingly strong, and it went straight to Kiba's core, making him call out and he climaxed quicker than ever thought possible.

The hot liquid seared Sasuke's insides, and he cried out in surprise – in pleasure.

_God, how can anyone live with such heat?_

Kiba slumped against him, gasping, his entire body tingling violently with the remainders of the intense, invisible flame that had struck him. Both of them were gasping and sweating. Sasuke's fingers teased Kiba's skin.

"That was fast," he commented after a moment. "I'm actually a little disappointed. You don't have a lot of endurance, do you?" Kiba glared at him, unwilling to believe that such heat resided in such a cold body.

"Shut up. Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"What? What gave you the feeling that I wasn't alright?" Kiba shrugged.

"You just looked really sad at the bar. Just worried. You're not usually like that anymore. Do you wanna talk about anything?"

"You know Inuzuka, you're not usually this considerate."

"Shut up! It's Kiba and you know it! And I've changed – so what?"

"My clan was murdered today." This shocked Kiba into silence. He stared at the Uchiha dumbly, at a loss for words. Sasuke was looking away – out the window. "This is… the thirteenth year… since they died…" He turned his eyes to the dog lover and smirked him. "Does that answer your question, _Kiba-kun_?" Kiba merely blinked at him, and then he shook his head silently in thought and lifted himself, pulling out of the Uchiha. He settled down beside the shorter ninja, wrapping his arm around him and breathing in the scent of the Uchiha's thick, tousled hair.

"Gomen," he murmured, already tired. Maybe the Uchiha was right – maybe he DID have to work on his endurance.

_Heh, now I have someone fuckin' sexy to help me! _

"'Night."

"Goodnight Inuzuka."

"It's Kiba, damn you!"

  

When Sasuke awoke, the bed was empty beside him. The air was warm and he relished in it. God, this was so much better than his place. Maybe he should find a reason to stay another night… he took a warm shower and got dressed, not bothering to put on his shirt. He pulled out a rubber band from his pocket and pulled up his long, wet black hair, managing to get it into a high ponytail.

The white dog was waiting for him outside the door in the hall when he opened it, his tail wagging. Sasuke smiled, leaning down to scratch the dog's head.

"Good morning Akamaru. Did you have a good night?" The dog barked and stayed by the Uchiha's side as he walked down the hall.

Kiba was in the kitchen, fully clothed and making coffee. He looked up at Sasuke's arrival and grinned.

"G'morning sexy!" He greeted with a grin, eyeing Sasuke's chest appreciatively. "You want some coffee?" Sasuke shook his head, suppressing a smile at Kiba's comment.

"No thanks." Kiba blinked.

"But you always have coffee – without fail – everyday before a mission starts – everyday in the mornings." Sasuke shrugged.

"I only drink it because it's warm – in truth I don't like the taste." Kiba grinned.

"Unless it has lots of creamer, right?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No – all the decent creamers are cold – messes with the coffee's temperature." Kiba blinked.

"You can just microwave it…" Sasuke's voice sounded like gentle motherly chiding.

"Artificial heat isn't healthy."

"God, you're so picky!" Sasuke merely looked at him, a small smile lighting his eyes but absent on his face.

"Kiba?"

"Hm? What sexy?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Don't say you don't like it."

"Ah – last night…" he hurriedly changed the subject, making Kiba grin widely. "You said you felt something… what was it?" Kiba looked at him, the grin fading.

"A spark."

"Of what?"

"Fire."

"But you said you weren't sure if you felt it or not. Was it real?" Kiba thought back before answering Sasuke's calmly asked question, knowing inside that it was truly tearing the shorter ninja apart.

_Am I really just ice? Is that what I really am?_

He remembered the warmth that had set him ablaze – that had left him breathless. It had come from that spark – the dog lover was sure of it. The spark had been fed and it had leapt into glorious life – flaming with a passion. Sasuke had changed – Kiba could tell. Even now it seemed like there was a fire inside Sasuke, giving off a heat that could even rival Naruto's – even rival the sun.

It made Kiba grin. And to think HE had inspired the change.

"Yes – it was there," he replied. "And it was alive."

The smile that graced Sasuke's face filled Kiba with a warmth he knew that he could never live without.

**End of Remembrance – Fire and Ice **

**If you haven't yet, please review. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
